


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Verse, Weddings, if you squint anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Losing Atsumu left Osamu feeling like a shell of himself. He was lost without his twin. Rintaro could only do so much to keep him grounded. They might be engaged, but Rintaro couldn't fill the void Atsumu left behind.Atsumu may be gone, but he left behind a son. A son which Osamu and Rintaro will be raising in his place. For better or for worse, one accident changed their lives in more ways than one.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ich_bin_ein_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/gifts).



Rintaro held Osamu, stroking his hair, letting him cry for as long as he needed. It had been a week since the accident. A week since Atsumu had died. Osamu took it understandably hard, who wouldn’t? He and Atsumu were two sides of the same coin, and now his other half was gone. The funeral was tomorrow.

Atsumu, his mate, and their six month old son had been in the car when it happened. The baby was the only survivor. Some considered him lucky, but Osamu thought it was the opposite. Hiroto was going to grow up without knowing either of his parents. He would eventually learn that he was the lone survivor of a crash that killed his family. Osamu didn’t think he would consider that luck, but maybe he was just in a bad headspace right now.

The night of the accident, Rintaro and Osamu had been in bed when the phone rang. Rintaro told Osamu to ignore it, and he did at first, but the phone kept ringing. Eventually, Osamu answered and the world spun around him.

“ _ Miya Osamu? There was an accident--” _

There were quite a few broken traffic laws while Osamu sped them to the hospital that night. The woman on the phone hadn’t had much information other than there was an accident and that Atsumu was in the hospital. Osamu hoped it was nothing serious, but his heart knew that he wouldn’t be receiving a call if that was the case.

Osamu had gotten there just in time to see Atsumu flatline. His bleached hair was red and matted with blood, bruises littering his body along with cuts, scraps, and gashes. He looked terrible. Osamu let out an inhuman noise, he crumpled. Rintaro caught him, guiding him gently to the floor while sobs wretched from Osamu as he shook and clung to Rintaro.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Osamu kept his head down, murmuring his thanks to the friends, family, and acquaintances that offered their condolences. His mom hadn’t stopped crying, but his tears had dried. He couldn’t cry anymore. He wasn’t sure what that said about him. Osamu just felt hollow.

Rintaro was acting as a pillar of support for Osamu. He was touching him in some way at all times: a hand on his bicep, their shoulders pressed together, or their fingers laced tightly together. Osamu wouldn’t admit it, but today was one of the hardest since the night at the hospital, and Rintaro knew that. A few people had commented on how strong Osamu was, how put together he was, but Rintaro knew the truth. He was the one who held him at night and watched the alpha crumble.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

_ “‘Samu!” _

_ Osamu’s head whipped around frantically, searching for his brother. _

_ “‘Samu!” The tone of Atsumu’s voice was becoming more frantic. “‘Samu!” _

_ Osamu couldn’t find him. Everything was dark. Atsumu needed him. He ran blindly in the direction he thought Atsumu’s voice was originating. _

_ “”Tsumu! Where are you?” _

_ “‘Samu--” This time, it sounded like a broken whimper. Osamu stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to see his brother standing in the darkness behind him. “It hurts.” _

_ Blood dripped down his face, his body broken and bruised. Osamu reached for Atsumu, wanting to help. Wanting to comfort his twin. His fingers grazed Asumu’s arm, and Atsumu let out a shriek. _

Osamu bolted upright, panting and coated in sweat. Rintaro, woken by this thrasting, looked concerned, but Osamu held his hand up, telling Rintaro not to speak. He dropped his head into his hands. Rintaro rubbed his back, resting his head on Osamu’s shoulder.

They would get through this. One step at a time.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Rintaro frowned, having tripped over an empty bottle that appeared to have once housed vodka. The coffee table was littered with beer cans and a few empty bottles of miscellaneous liquor.

“Osamu?” He shook Osamu’s shoulder gently. He was passed out on the couch, his shirt had something on the front of it and he had foregone pants, opting for just a pair of boxers. “Osamu,” Rintaro said again, his voice a little harsher.

“Ngh,” Osamu sleepily swatted at Rintaro, throwing an arm over his face.

“Osamu, wake up--”

“Don’t wanna,” Osamu grumbled, cracking a single eye open and peeking at Rintaro. Rintaro’s forehead was wrinkled with displeasure. Somewhere deep down, Osamu knew he should do something to smooth those wrinkles away, but the numbness from the alcohol told him he didn’t care. Not right now, anyway.

Rintaro shook his head, stomping off to the kitchen, not caring that he slammed the cabinet door a little harder than he should have. He understood that Osamu was hurting right now, he did, but he didn’t understand why Osamu thought the answer was to drown himself like this.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

“We need to talk.”

Osamu didn’t reply, idly swirling the amber liquor in his glass, his eyes locked on the unpowered TV in front of him. Rintaro watched him closely, waiting to see if his presence would be acknowledged at all. It wasn’t. Sighing softly, Rintaro made his way over to the couch. He eased the glass from Osamu’s hand before sitting down beside him, patting his thigh gently. Osamu blinked slowly at Rintaro.

“I think we should call off the wedding.”

“What?” Osamu’s reaction was delayed, but once the weight of Rintaro’s words fell over him his attention was on Rintaro and his eyes were wide and pained. “You-- you--”

“Hey, hey,” Rintaro’s hands flew to either side of Osamu’s face, forcing him to maintain eye contact and trying to ground him. “Not forever. We’re not in a good place,  _ you’re _ not in a good place.”

“No.”

“‘Samu, listen to me. We have a lifetime to get married. Taking time to heal--”

“No!” Osamu yanked himself from Rintaro’s reach, stumbling slightly as he shot to his feet. “You don’t know that! You don’t know how long we have left! We could die tomorrow. A lifetime? What a joke.”

“Osamu,” Rintaro’s voice was hard as he stood up to be level with Osamu. “Don’t talk like that. I know you’re hurt, I know that. I want to ease that pain, but I fucking can’t. I can’t make it better. I can’t bring him back. I can’t…” Rintaro cleared his throat, trying to force back the tears. “I can’t fix this, but we can’t let the negativity take over. Do you really think this is what Atsumu would want?” Rintaro waved a hand at Osamu’s body. He was wearing the same dirty t-shirt and boxers he’d been wearing for the past week, his hair was greasy, and the stubble that lined his jaw was no longer just stubble. Frankly, he looked like shit.

“He wouldn’t want us to cancel the wedding on his behalf,” Osamu said quietly, voice hollow and broken, shoulders sagging in defeat.

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t,” Rintaro agreed. “But it’ll just be postponed--”

“No. I don’t want to risk it. I can’t stand the idea of not getting the chance to marry you.”

Rintaro nodded slightly. He understood. He understood where Osamu was coming from. Was it entirely rational? No, but that wasn’t what mattered. Osamu was scared. Rintaro wasn’t going anywhere, but they’d assumed Atsumu wouldn’t be going anywhere either, and now he was gone. 

“Okay,” Rintaro agreed. There was still a lot of planning to be done for the wedding, and while originally Osamu and Rintaro would have done the bulk of the planning together, Rintaro was already preparing to shoulder most of it. Losing Atsumu was hard, but it was even harder for Osamu.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Rintaro squeezed Osamu’s hand. The air in the house had been heavy since Atsumu’s death, but it was almost unbearable with Osamu’s parents visiting. Rintaro had never felt uncomfortable with the Miyas, but right now Rintaro wanted to make up some excuse that would allow him to escape this stifling situation.

Everyone was hurting. The loss was still fresh. No one expected them to be healed after only a month from the day of the accident. What Rintaro  _ hadn’t _ expected was the bombshell the Miyas had just dropped on them.

“Hiroto has finally been cleared to come home, and while we’d love to raise him we’re just--” Osamu’s mom paused, clearing her throat.

“We’re not as young as we used to be,” his father cut in.

“Dad--?”

“Did you know that you’re listed as Hiroto’s emergency contact? You are-- were Atsumu’s too,” Osamu’s mother said softly, eyeing the couple carefully.

“Y-yeah,” Osamu said hesitantly. “I know.”

“We think it would be best for Hiroto if you--” his mother paused, making sure to lock eyes with Rintaro, “both of you, were to raise him.” Something in her expression shifted, likely in response to the change in both Osamu and Rintaro at her words. “Atsumu would want you to take him--”

“No.” Osamu got up abruptly, jostling Rintaro as he fled the room. Rintaro’s mouth opened, but he closed it without speaking, he looked at the Miyas, eyes wide, unsure what he was supposed to do.

“He’ll come around dear, don’t worry,” Osamu’s father reassured his mother, patting her hand gently as she dabbed the moisture from her eyes.

“Will you talk to him?” she asked, her focus solely on Rintaro now that Osamu had fled.

“I’m-- I don’t--” Rintaro glanced towards the bedroom where Osamu was hiding. “I can try...I can’t make any promises though.” Rintaro was just as shocked and scared as Osamu. He wanted to run. This was too much. He wasn’t sure how he felt about how this conversation had gone. He would talk to Osamu, he would, but he didn’t know what he would say. He didn’t even know what he was feeling right now.

“Osamu--” Rintaro cracked open their bedroom door, finding Osamu sitting on the bed in the dark, a bottle of whisky in his hand. Rintaro frowned.

“Are they still here?”

“No, they left.” Rintaro didn’t bother turning on the lights, but he did take the bottle away from Osamu. “You know they’re hurting too.”

“Do we have to talk about this?” Osamu asked, shuffling into the bed so he could lay down, back facing Rintaro.

“Eventually. Osamu, Hiroto needs us.”

“No, he doesn’t. He needs his parents.”

“We’re the next best thing--”

“I don’t want a baby!” Osamu sat up, glaring at Rintaro.

“And you think I do? This isn’t about us. This is about that little boy and your brother.”

“Atsumu is dead, damnit! How could you, or my parents, know what he would have wanted? You know what I think? I don’t think Atsumu gives a crap about who raises Hiroto. I think that he wanted to raise him himself and now he’s dead, so what Atsumu wants, or would have wanted, is irrelevant.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Rintaro sighed. He got up, casting a long look at his fiancé. Osamu was drunk. A state he was in more often than not these days. Rintaro wasn’t going to argue with him like this. He wanted to talk like the adults they were.

He left Osamu alone in their bedroom, heading out to the couch. He spent a majority of the night laying awake, scrolling through his phone. Out of curiosity, he looked at nursery furniture and what they would need for a baby. A strange feeling washed over him. He was alone, laying on the couch, looking at baby things for a child that wasn’t his. This wasn’t how he envisioned his life would be when he began planning for a family.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Osamu made breakfast as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Rintaro. He knew he was being an ass, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control. He lost one of the most important people in his life, and now he was expected to become a parent over night? He couldn’t handle this.  _ They _ couldn’t handle this. He and Rintaro weren’t ready for kids. They hadn’t even discussed it.

By the time Rintaro woke up, Osamu was just setting a fresh cup of coffee on the table. Rintaro squinted at him. He wasn’t much of a morning person. Osamu offered him a tight lipped smile, still feeling tense from the night before.

“G’morning.”

“Morning,” Rintaro got up slowly, eyeing Osamu and the table carefully. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Osamu was trying to make up for his behavior the previous night. He offered a timid smile to Rintaro.

“I love you,” Osamu said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Rintaro flinched, immediately wrapping his arms around Osamu.

“I love you too, ‘Samu.” Rintaro threaded his fingers in the back of Osamu’s hair, allowing Osamu to bury his face in the crook of Rintaro’s neck. “Thank you for breakfast, babe.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Rin. I-- I’ve--”

“Shh. Don’t, okay? It’s fine. I understand. Just ease off the alcohol.”

“I should go back to work,” Osamu croaked. Rintaro released his hold on him, pulling back to search his eyes carefully.

“Are you ready for that?”

“No,” Osamu laughed nervously. “I don’t know how to continue living without Atsumu, but I have to try. If not for myself, then for you.”

“Don’t push yourself on my behalf. You need time and that’s okay. No one expects you to bounce back immediately. He was your twin. You were always together.”

“I can’t keep hiding at home. I just sit around and drink, overthinking everything.” Osamu pulled out a chair for Rintaro before taking his own seat. “I need to go back to work. Get out of the house and back to my normal routine. And--” Osamu swallowed thickly, “and we’ll need the income if we’re going to be raising a kid.” Rintaro’s fork clattered to the table, his mouth hanging open as he gaped at Osamu. Osamu flushed and looked away.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Osamu unlocked the back door of Onigiri Miya, slipping into the kitchen. He’d expected it to be dark, but the lights were on and there were ingredients out and cooking. He blinked at the mess.

“Good morning,” Kita greeted him, reentering the kitchen from the front of the shop.

“What--”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kita gave him a small smile. “I’ve been closing up pretty early, but I thought that would be better than nothing.” Osamu opened his mouth to reply, only to close it without saying anything. A wrinkle had formed between his eyebrows. Kita pat his shoulder gently. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks,” Osamu was still shocked that Kita had gone out of his way like this for him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Ya’ know,” Osamu shrugged weakly, “I’m trying.”

♥ * ♥ * ♥

A week after Osamu returned to work, Hiroto came home. His parents had taken care of the infant after he was released from the hospital, but Rintaro had finally gotten the spare bedroom set up as a nursery.

Osamu was still at work when the Miyas dropped Hiroto off. Rintaro was a bit at a loss for what to do. His goal was just to keep the baby alive. Everyone always said omegas had a natural instinct when it came to things like this, but it seems Rintaro missed the boat on that particular trait.

Hearing keys in the door sent a wave of relief over Rintaro. Osamu stared at the baby in Rintaro’s arms. He’d been there the day Hiroto was born. He’d basically watched the baby grow from the daily photos Atsumu used to send him. He was Hiroto’s uncle, but now he was expected to raise him. He wasn’t ready. He was never going to be ready.

Hiroto’s big eyes focused on Osamu. Osamu wanted to run away, but two chubby little hands reached out in his direction. His heart squeezed, realizing what Hiroto was thinking.  _ Daddy _ . In the eyes of a baby, Osamu and Atsumu were the same. He couldn’t tell the difference between them.

When Osamu didn’t reach out and take Hiroto right away, his face scrunched up before letting out a shrill cry. Rintaro cooed softly, trying to calm the baby down while keeping an eye on Osamu’s reaction. It didn’t take long for Osamu to gingerly take Hiroto from Rintaro. He quieted down almost instantly.

Osamu’s chest was tight. Hiroto was family, but he should be with Atsumu. He should be with his parents. He looked to Rintaro, uncomfortable and panicked. Rintaro gave him a sympathetic, tightlipped smile.

“I’ll get dinner started--” Rintaro started, trying to slip past Osamu in the direction of the kitchen, but Osamu managed to snag the hem of his shirt, eyes wide and begging. “This isn’t your first rodeo. Take some time with Hiroto.” Rintaro pried Osamu’s fingers off his shirt and left Osamu in the living room with the baby.

Rintaro wasn’t the best cook. He did fine, but Osamu did most of the cooking. He owned a restaurant after all. Right now though, Rintaro wanted Osamu to spend time with his nephew and to get a break for himself. It wasn’t like Hiroto was a stranger to Osamu, but now everything was different. Their dynamic had undergone a drastic change.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Rintaro was exhausted. He wasn’t prepared to be a parent and what it took to care for a small child. Thankfully, Osamu had done a complete one-eighty and once he came home from work, he immediately stepped in and helped out with Hiroto.

Honestly, Osamu was better with him, and Rintaro genuinely enjoyed watching Osamu sit with the baby, cooing and talking to him. They were still fumbling around, trying to get a handle on what it meant to be parents, but they were in this together. This wasn’t how either of them expected to start a family, but they were embracing the change and doing the best they could.

Osamu was in better spirits too. He’d been so scared of taking on the responsibility of raising Atsumu’s son, but Rintaro thought that it made all the difference in healing Osamu’s heart. He wasn’t drinking, and he was smiling again.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Rintaro smiled softly, snapping a picture of Hiroto. He looked so peaceful. It was hard during the day when Osamu was gone, since Hiroto tended to fuss more when it was just Rintaro, but things were getting better. He already loved Hiroto. He blamed it on his omega instincts, but he knew that seeing Osamu with Hiroto was a big factor.

For as much as Osamu fought taking in Hiroto, he clearly cared about him and was doing his best. He stopped drinking and he would spend as much time as he could with him before putting him to bed.

Rintaro tried to flatten out a few orange wisps of Hiroto’s unruly hair. Giving up, Rintaro left Hiroto in his nursery so he could get back to work, but first he took a second to post the photo he’d just taken on Instagram.

Once he finally started getting in the groove, making progress on his latest assignment, the baby monitor crackled to life with Hiroto’s cries. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was never getting this done. He made a mental note to cut back on his freelance work.

Getting back up, Rintaro went to retrieve Hiroto from the nursery. He tucked him against his chest, shushing him softly. After a quick diaper change and bottle prep, Rintaro settled back in front of his computer. It hadn’t been terribly long, but Rintaro had already mastered the art of awkwardly balancing a bottle while he worked. It wasn’t as efficient as working while Hiroto napped, but he would take what he could get.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Hiroto giggled, easily entertained by the way Rintaro and Osamu bickered over their grocery selection. Osamu bit back a smile, eyes slipping away from Rintaro to Hiroto’s chubby cheeks and his sparse toothy smile.

Rintaro rolled his eyes, grabbing some shallots from the shelf and putting it in their cart. He vaguely wondered how long they had until Hiroto got fussy again. He had three teeth now, and was clearly in a lot of discomfort from the rest trying to come in. Maybe they should pick up a few more teething rings.

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger,” Rintaro teased, shaking his head, watching Osamu make faces at the baby. Osamu tipped his head in Rintaro’s direction, humor and curiosity in his eyes.

“Ya’ think so?”

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely.” Rinaro pat Osamu’s back, walking away to find the next item on their list, leaving Osamu and Hiroto to trail behind him. Rintaro smiled to himself. His heart swelled seeing a smile on Osamu’s face. A few months ago, he wasn’t sure he’d ever see it again. Osamu was still healing, but he was in a much better place now.

Rintaro was doing his best to push the memories of Osamu, scruffy with alcohol on his breath, aside and just focus on getting their groceries so Hiroto could nap at a decent time. He hadn’t even noticed the little old lady that approached Osamu.

“What a precious little one,” she smiled up at Osamu. “Are you babysitting?” Osamu’s smile wilted slightly, glancing at Hiroto and his shock of orange hair. Osamu’s eyes crinkled at the corners, forcing a smile.

“Something like that.”

“He has your eyes,” Rintaro said, startling Osamu, who had zoned out staring at Hiroto.

“What?”

“He’s Atsumu’s son. Your identical twin. I can already tell, he’s got a lot of similar features to you. You know,” Rintaro smiled, “other than the red hair.” Osamu laughed.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

_ The current top hits filtered through the radio, quietly, since the baby was sleeping. Osamu smiled, his hand resting on Rintaro’s thigh. His chest swelled with love for his family. He felt Rintaro’s hand cover his own. Osamu grinned wider, his eyes flicking towards Rintaro. Rintaro’s lips were curved up slightly, his face illuminated by the glow of his phone. _

_ Sudden brightness yanked Osamu’s focus from Rintaro. His stomach dropped, horror washing over him. There wasn’t any time to react. There wasn’t anything he could do but brace for the impact. _

_ Everything happened so fast. One minute everything was perfect, then there was metal crunching as the two cars collided. Osamu blinked, eyes burning. Wiping at his eyes, trying his best to get the blood out of them, everything was numb as he whipped his head around to see if Rintaro was okay. Where was Rintaro? _

_ Bile rose in his throat as Osamu forced his body to turn, despite the pain and protests, towards the back seat. Rintaro lay limp and crumpled in the backseat, Osamu didn’t know how he got there, all he knew was in just a few seconds his entire world changed. _

_ A shrill cry forced Osamu’s eyes from Rintaro. The baby’s car seat was tipped over, Osamu couldn’t see him from this angle. He needed to get back there. He needed to make sure his family was okay. He needed-- _

“Osamu!” 

Osamu gasped, eyes flying wide open. His breath was heavy, coming out in short pants, sweat beaded all over his body, plastering his hair to his forehead. Heart hammering in his chest, Osamu was so relieved to see Rintaro’s face hovering above him. He hated the expression on his face, but it was so much better than the broken, bloodied version of Rintaro he’d been staring at moments prior.

“Rintaro--” Osamu’s voice broke, a sob ripping itself from his throat.

“Shh,” Rintaro ran his fingers through Osamu’s hair, pulling him in for a tight hug. Osamu gasped, struggling to get his breathing under control, clinging desperately to Rintaro. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here,” Rintaro held Osamu, stroking his hair and whispering softly to him.

“H-Hiro,” Osamu croaked after a long while, pulling away from Rintaro. Rintaro stroked his cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wick away the tears that decorated Osamu’s cheeks. Rintaro watched as Osamu scrambled from the bed, he bit his lip anxiously.

Quietly, Rintaro followed Osamu to the nursery. He lingered in the doorway, watching as Osamu carefully took Hiroto from his crib, tucking him against his chest. The baby stirred, but didn’t wake up. Osamu cooed to him softly, peppering Hiroto with kisses. Rintaro’s arms wrapped loosely around Osamu’s waist, pressing his cheek against Osamu’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Rin.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.” Osamu slipped from Rintaro’s arms, turning to offer him a weak smile. “I’m okay now. Promise.” Osamu pressed a kiss to Rintaro’s temple. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“Hm,” Rintaro tipped his head to the side. “Want to watch Hell’s Kitchen?” Osamu snorted softly.

“Let me guess, with lots of snacks?”

“Of course,” Rintaro stuck his tongue out playfully, leaving to rummage around the kitchen. Osamu shook his head, smiling to himself. He still felt on edge from the nightmare, but having both Rintaro and Hiroto in his arms eased him a bit, and he appreciated Rintaro’s efforts to comfort him further. Something they had done when they first got together was watch random cooking shows and competitions while cooking their own food and snacks, perhaps more than two people reasonably needed. That was actually how Osamu came up with some of the recipes he used at Onigiri Miya.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Osamu grabbed Rintaro's arm, preventing him from getting up. He blinked at Osamu, trying to ignore the almost painful hold he had on him.

"Hiro--"

Rintaro looked towards Hiroto, who was standing on his chubby little legs trying to take a wobbly step.

Rintaro's eyes flew open, hands immediately reaching for his phone as Hiroto managed another step. Osamu's nails dug into Rintaro's arm watching Hiroto's precarious steps until he had taken a handful and toppled over into Osamu's waiting arms. Osamu hugged Hiroto, peppering kisses on his head and face. Hiroto giggled at the attention. Proudly, Osamu held Hiroto up grinning at him, then at Rintaro. His smile wavered a bit though, noticing the hand Rintaro had pressed against his mouth and the tears that prickled at his eyes.

"Rin?" Osamu pulled Hiroto back to him, setting the baby on his lap.

"He's getting so big."

"Yeah," Osamu agreed softly, ruffling Hiroto's unruly red hair. "He is." Hiroto struggled his way out of Osamu's reach, crawling over to Rintaro's lap. He blinked his wide brown eyes up at him. Rintaro scooped him up, nuzzling him in a gentle squeeze.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Osamu was nervous. Why was he nervous? He swallowed thickly, looking over his shoulder.

"'Tsu--'' Pain washed over Osamu, his chest tightening. Atsumu was supposed to be his best man, he would have been here for Osamu to lean on, just as Osamu was for Atsumu on his wedding day. Kita tipped his head slightly, giving him a curious look.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Osamu bit his lower lip.

“You’re nervous?” Kita asked. “How long have you guys been together?” Osamu laughed. He finally asked Rintaro out in their second year of high school, after Atsumu kept giving him shit for his crush. After having spent so many years with Rintaro, he couldn’t explain  _ why  _ he was nervous. He just was. Osamu opened his mouth to respond to Kita, but the words died in his throat, finally catching sight of Rintaro. He had Hiroto in his arms, the baby dressed in a tiny suit that matched both Osamu’s and Rintaro’s. Rintaro smiled in his direction, allowing his sister to take Hiroto so he could join Osamu at the altar.

“Hey,” Rintaro whispered, their guests taking their seats. It was a small ceremony, close friends and family.

“We’re getting married.”

“Mhm, that is the plan.”

Osamu snorted, lacing his fingers with Rintaro’s.

♥ * ♥ * ♥

Hiroto was with his grandparents for the weekend, allowing Osamu and Rintaro time to enjoy their newly wed status. They forewent a honeymoon, choosing instead to stay home and just relax with one another.

“I have something for you,” Rintaro announced once they’d finished their dinner. Osamu cocked a brow at him.

“Oh?”

“Here,” Rintaro grabbed something from the drawer. Osamu accepted the thick envelope Rintaro offered to him, catching his hand and pressing a kiss to the gold ring that adorned Rintaro’s finger.

“What is this?”

“Open it.” Rintaro sat back down beside Osamu, his hand resting on his husband’s knee as he gingerly pried open the envelope. The second Osamu caught sight of the words on the top of the documents, he looked up at Rintaro, who was smiling lovely.

“Adoption papers?”

“Hiroto’s your nephew, but I would like to call him my son--” Rintaro stopped, biting his lip as he watched a tear escape and roll down Osamu’s cheek. “Hey--”

“You really want to adopt him?”

“Of course I do. He’s family, and I love him.” Rintaro kissed Osamu’s cheek softly, working his way up Osamu’s jawline to his ear. His breath was hot on Osamu’s skin as he whispered to him. “And I was thinking we should consider giving him a little brother or sister.” Osamu’s breath hitched.

Osamu cupped Rintaro’s cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. It quickly grew in intensity, Osamu stumbled out of his chair and backed Rintaro into the counter behind him. It was probably a good thing Hiroto was with his grandparents for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Barbie! I hope you don't mind that I went the angsty route. I tried to incorporate a handful of your prompts/preferences. To be honest, I'm not sure I quite managed the characterization here, but fingers crossed it's not too bad.
> 
> I don't explicitly state who Atsumu's mate was, but it's implied. Additionally, I chose the Hiroto for the baby's name because it can mean soar or fly! (at least according to the site I found it on xD)
> 
> Thank you once again to [Meeks](https://twitter.com/teadragon_) for taking the time to beta for me. You're the best ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://imori-hikaru.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Imori_Hikaru_)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
